My Favorite Accident
by String3
Summary: She bit her lip when he looked at her during dinner. She avoided all eye contact with him in the halls. She prayed she wouldn’t be his partner in Potions. Every time he made a rude comment to her she melted; even if it was cruel.
1. I got the message long before you said y

My Favorite Accident  
  
Disclaimer: The song "My Favorite Accident" belongs to Motion City Soundtrack and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 1: I got the message long before you said you knew  
  
Hermione sat in the common room with Ron and Harry, as usual, doing her schoolwork.  
  
"Come on Hermione," Ron said. "Just give me the answers. I really need to do good on this paper."  
  
"No, Ron," Hermione said firmly. "You shouldn't even ask. You know what the answer is going to be, anyways. And also, it's 'I really need to do well on this paper.' Not 'I really need to do good.'"  
  
"Hermione, I don't need English lessons, I need the answers to our Transfiguration homework," Ron whined. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Please, please, please, please, please?"  
  
"No," she said picking up her things. "I'm going to go to the Prefect common room to let you guys get to work, alright?" She looked at Harry who was gazing out of the window.  
  
"Fine," Ron said stubbornly.  
  
Hermione walked out thinking of Harry. He had been so distant lately. Not like it was new, he had been like that ever since Sirius died about a year and a half ago. Well, at least he's studying hard, she thought. She walked into the Prefect common room. There was one person there. Just a blond haired boy. She sat one table away from him.  
  
She laid her stuff down and got to work. She was concentrating so hard that she hadn't heard the boy clear his throat. She almost fell off her chair, after he threw a folded piece of paper at her. She unfolded it.  
  
Hey bookworm can I copy the homework? It read.  
  
She looked up. How couldn't she have noticed that it was Draco Malfoy sitting there? He raised his eyebrows giving her a look that made her sink to her shoes. She nodded and he brought his stuff over next to her. She swallowed hard. Keep cool, Hermione, she thought.  
  
"How come you're in here and not your own common room?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Pansy. She gets a bit annoying after a while. How come you're not in yours?"  
  
"Oh, Ron kept wanting to copy my work," she said.  
  
"Wow," he said looking at her paper. "You have neat writing."  
  
"Er..." she said confused, "thanks?"  
  
He laughed. "How do you study so much?"  
  
"What do you mean how?" she asked.  
  
"Like every time I try to study I get distracted," he said.  
  
"I don't know. I just concentrate. I guess it's easier said than done."  
  
He laughed again. He started getting friendlier with her, talking more abut his life. He was in the middle of a sentence when Hermione blurted out, "Why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
He looked puzzled and then laughed. "Oh you mean how come I am not saying 'Get away from Mudblood'?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't know. Nobody here to impress, I guess."  
  
"Impress?" she asked. Was he just a joke?  
  
"Yeah, I mean, ever since me and Potter got into that fight on the first day we were at Hogwarts, I guess everyone thinks that we have to be arch enemies and that I can't say anything nice about his friends or anyone."  
  
"Oh. But how does that 'impress' someone?"  
  
"Okay, I guess it's not a matter of impressing people, but it's more of pleasing people. Like my father, for instance. If he heard I was talking nice to a Gryffindor he would go nuts. And don't get me even started on what he would do if I was talking nice to a Muggle born."  
  
"How would he find out, though?"  
  
"Obviously you do not know anything about my father," Draco said jokingly. "He has spies everywhere. Don't tell anyone this," he said his voice changing to a more serious tone, "but I kind of wish my father was sent to Azkaban. Actually I don't wish he was in Azkaban." His voice lowered, "I wish he was dead."  
  
"How can you say that?" Hermione said, shocked. "How can you say that, especially about your family?"  
  
"Hermione don't even get me started. My family is the most unstable family, I swear, you will ever meet. You don't even know half of the horrible things about my father, but if you did, you'd know what I mean."  
  
After that night was over, Hermione felt differently about Draco. He seemed more level-headed than what she had remembered of him.  
  
3  
  
Late night talks between Draco and Hermione started becoming a routine. They talked about everything. Teachers, Quidditch, classmates, everything.  
  
"How come Hermione has been going to the Prefect common room so much lately. What's in their, that's not here?" Ron asked, after Hermione told them she would, yet again, not be returning to the common room with them after dinner.  
  
Harry shrugged, sensing the jealousy in Ron's voice. "I don't see why it matters. She's just probably tired of you asking to copy, you know?"  
  
Ron just rolled his eyes at Harry. "I don't think so. You know what we have to do? We have to wait up for Hermione to come back."  
  
Harry shook his head, at his best friend's stupidity. Ron had the password to the common room, so he could go and see if she was really doing her homework. But Harry didn't tell Ron this. If she wasn't doing homework, Hermione deserved some privacy.  
  
3  
  
"I don't really understand that game," Hermione said one night. "I mean it's just full of violence."  
  
"Well there's more to it than that. Here let's play a game," Draco went to another table and grabbed a chess set and began to teach Hermione. She wasn't listening, she was just watching Draco. In the middle of the explanation, he looked up and realized she wasn't paying attention. "And... when the... the king is..." he was staring at her. His mind was clouded. She was suddenly looking more and more pretty. "When the... king is cornered... then... then that means... check—" Hermione leaned in towards Draco and soon there was no space between them.  
  
Author's Note: Please review if you have any advice! 


	2. There was no chance of us at all

My Favorite Accident  
  
Disclaimer: The song "My Favorite Accident" belongs to Motion City Soundtrack and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 2: There was no chance of us at all  
  
Hermione stood at the door way of the Prefect common room with Draco's arms around her.  
  
"So," he said, letting go of her. "I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Same time. Same place," she winked. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, then kissed her long hard on the lips.  
  
Hermione turned around and smiled to her self. She felt so happy. She felt like screaming, but couldn't because it was the middle of the night. She felt like skipping, so she skipped all the way back to the common room. When she entered the room was empty except for Ron who's head was slumped over and was snoring. She rolled her eyes and tossed a blanket over him and made her way to the Girls' Dormitory. * Why did I do that? Draco thought as he ran a hand through his blond hair. He was walking down to the dungeons. I mean, he thought, do I really like her? He asked himself. Of course he liked her. She was smart, funny, pretty... Ok well not /i pretty, but she wasn't ugly. He had liked her so much, but he didn't feel anything when they kissed. Confused, Draco walked into the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Ahem," came a girl's voice. Draco turned around and looked to see none other than Pansy Parkinson sitting in a chair with her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"Oh, hey Pansy," Draco said coolly.  
  
"Where were you?" she barked, like he was his mother.  
  
"Er.. I don't see why it what matter to you," he said.  
  
"Well, it /i Draco, because," she laughed, "well you know, you and I are an Item."  
  
Draco scratched his head. "Oh," he said, "When did we agree on that?"  
  
"Well," she giggled. "We didn't actually decide. I knew you always wanted to date me, so I just saved you the trouble of asking me but telling everyone we are. Aren't I nice?" She skipped over to him and put her arms around his waist.  
  
"Wait a minute," he said sliding away from her. "Who did you tell?"  
  
"Oh, just Millicent and some other friends. Why are you so concerned, boyfriend?" she cooed.  
  
Draco slapped his hand to his head. Millicent Bullstrode had the biggest mouth in the school. "I'm not your boyfriend," he snapped at her. "We are not dating at all. I don't want to date /i. Tomorrow you're going to tell everyone that we aren't dating, alright?"  
  
"What if I don't?" she asked, thinking she could outsmart him.  
  
"Then I'll just tell everyone you are a desperate, attention-seeking girl and you only said that to make Justin Finch-Fletchy jealous," he said simply.  
  
She looked horrorstruck. "Oh you wouldn't!"  
  
"I would." * Hermione woke up finding herself beaming. She got up and brushed herself. She just kept smiling and she couldn't stop.  
  
"Are you ok Hermione?" Lavender asked, eyeing her curiously.  
  
"Yeah, fine. I just feel real happy, that's all," she said trying not to make a big deal.  
  
"Yeah, ok," Lavender said. "Wait."  
  
"You got kissed!!" Parvati yelled pointing at Hermione. Hermione felt her cheeks go red.  
  
"No!" she said, but just felt her self go redder.  
  
"Ohmigosh!" Lavender said! "I knew it! That's why it looked like you slept with a hanger in your mouth. Who was it?"  
  
"What? I am /i going to tell you!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Was it Ron Weasley?" Parvati asked raising her eyebrows.  
  
"EW! No way! That's just gross!" Hermione said. How could they think it was Ron?  
  
"Oh Hermione just tell us!" Lavender and Parvati said together.  
  
"No! I am not going to! It is just between me and him," she said, hoping Draco hadn't said anything to anyone.  
  
"Aw man!" Lavender said.  
  
"Don't worry," mumbled Parvati, "We'll get it out of her."  
  
Hermione walked down the Spiral staircase to meet up with Ron and Harry.  
  
"Hey," she said brightly when she saw them.  
  
"Hi," Ron grumbled sleepily. Harry snorted. "Hermione," he said through a yawn, "how come you keep going to the Prefect Common room every night?"  
  
"I dunno," she said, biting her lip to keep from smiling, and they walked down the the great hall.  
  
Hermione stared at the food on the table. She wasn't hungry at all. Her stomach was full of butterflies and she thought that if she ate anything, it would just come back up.  
  
Harry eyed her through most of breakfast, trying to figure out why she was so happy. When Ginny had just sat down he choked on his eggs and said "Oooh!" looking at Hermione and ended up choking on his eggs from laughing so hard.  
  
"What?" Ron said, which made Harry laugh even harder but then he dropped his fork and his face turned real serious. He looked from Hermione to Ron and back again.  
  
'No,' Hermione mouthed at him. He nodded his head and focused back in on his food.  
  
"Um.. ok," Ginny said, confused. "Well anyway, did you hear? Pansy Parkinson and Malfoy are finally together."  
  
"What?" Hermione asked confused feeling a bubbling sensation in her stomach.  
  
"About time," Ron said. "How long did that take? Seven years?"  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean," Ginny agreed.  
  
Hermione looked over at the SLytherin table. Draco was eating his breakfast the same way he did every morning. He glanced up at her but she quickly looked away.  
  
"Evil plus evil equals—"Ron started.  
  
"I have to go," Hermione said quickly and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
Author's Note: Eh. That wasn't as good. Kinda cliché huh? Any ways thanks so much you guys for the reviews! Even though it's only 4 that's a lot to me! Also if you want to know for the chapter titles I am going to use the lyrics to "My Favorite Accident" by Motion City Soundtrack so if you want to predict what's gonna happen go look it up. Remember suggeustions and adivice are greatly appreciated! E-mail me at mo.sandy@verizon.net 


End file.
